Cartas para Harry
by shadelight3
Summary: Esta es una serie de cartas que James escribió antes de morir, cuando Harry era un bebé. De alguna forma sabía que moriría antes de ver a su hijo crecer y quiso darle los consejos que necesitaría a lo largo de su vida antes de que fuera tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una serie de cartas que James escribió antes de morir, cuando Harry era un bebé. De alguna forma sabía que moriría antes de ver a su hijo crecer y quiso darle los consejos que necesitaría a lo largo de su vida antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

3 de Enero de 1980

Querido Harry,

quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero hoy me dedicaré a darte un simple y práctico consejo: Sonríe.

A veces la historia te marca como bueno o malo, la realidad es que no podemos etiquetar a alguien por una sola acción aunque así es como sucede la mayoría de las veces.  
Hace no mucho tiempo, faltando dos años para nuestra graduación mis padres murieron. Fue un balde de agua fría pues siempre estuve consentido, nunca me faltó nada, al contrario, hoy puedo decir que tenía más de lo que merecía. No entendía por qué no podía tener algo y me esforzaba para que por las buenas o malas, siempre me saliera con la mía.  
Para entonces, justo antes de que ellos fallecieran, yo molestaba mucho a tu madre, intenté de todo, ser bueno, malo, arrogante, tierno, nada funcionaba, hasta parecía que todos mis esfuerzos se iban a la basura pues ella me ignoraba. Debes saber también que tu madre era la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo, pero no lo quise así desde el principio.

Flash back

Muchos alumnos, algunos con ropa muggle, túnicas de viaje y otros ya con uniforme abordaban rápidamente para poder despedirse desde las ventanas de sus padres. Dos chicos peleaban, ambos de cabello oscuro y su madre, una señora algo ya grande los regañaba.  
-No quiero que te juntes con... - Daba las últimas recomendaciones pero el niño más pequeño la ignoraba totalmente esperando el momento de correr al tren - Sirius, hazme caso de una buena vez...  
-Regulus, préstame tu varita - El pequeño insistía.  
-Ya estate quieto, hazle caso a mamá. - El hermano mayor se veía tranquilo y estresado al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero es que tu si puedes convertir a mi lechuza en un gato, yo quería un gato, no esta ave tan...  
-Ya quédate quieto, escucha lo que mamá quiere decirte, es importante. - Dándole un zape en la cabeza a su hermano menor.  
-Sirius, no te juntes con los sangre sucia, tampoco con traidores a la sangre y cuando llegues a Slytherin...  
-Maaa que aburrido, si todos vamos a la misma casa me vigilarán todo el tiempo  
-Ya sube o perderás el tren, tu hermano ya ha subido. - A lo lejos, Regulus Black se perdía entre la multitud sin despedirse de su madre y sin tener en cuenta a su hermano menor. - Vete ya... - La señora parecía molesta.  
El pequeño miró con enojo a su madre, él quería irse con su hermano pero ella lo había distraído. Por otra parte, de reojo veía como una pareja ya algo grande despedía a lo que parecía su único hijo y quiso que su madre por lo menos le besara la cabeza y le dijera que lo iba a extrañar. Saltó al tren en cuanto pudo mientras su madre se alejaba sin voltear atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, justo al lado de ellos una pareja de edad considerable despedía a su hijo como si se fuera por miles de años.  
-Y se amable con todos... - El señor acomodó la bufanda del chico.  
-Sí papá - El niño esbozó una sonrisa.  
-No seas travieso, no querrás que tu casa se quede sin puntos. - La señora re-acomodó la bufanda.  
-Sí mamá - Le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a su madre.  
-Cuando estés en tu habitación nos envías una lechuza, ya sabes que si quedas en Gryffindor estaremos muy orgullosos pero hay parientes en las demás casas...  
-Sí papá - El niño veía hacia el tren vigilando que no se le fuera a ir.  
-No lo presiones, James, querido, no importa en qué casa estés mientras estés feliz y aproveches mucho tu estancia ahí.  
-No se preocupen, les escribiré llegando. - Le dio un abrazo a su madre que le devolvió con energía para luego besarlo en la frente, después a su padre a quien le susurró - Espero quedar en Gryffindor - antes de irse.

Ninguno tenía túnica de viaje salvo una pequeña de cabello rojo. Se notaba visiblemente nerviosa pero a su vez emocionada. Su madre la miraba como si no fuera a volver y su padre le dio unas palmaditas, empujando su baúl y avanzando junto a ella. Su hermana, visiblemente molesta veía con odio todo aunque se podía ver un dejo de maravilla por todo lo que pasaba alrededor.  
-Pórtate bien Lily - La madre rompió el silencio abrazando a su hija menor. En cuanto puedas, escribe a tu tía y ella nos hará llegar tu carta.  
-¿Seguro la tía Ann les enviará mis cartas?  
-Claro que sí, lo hará gustosa, eres la primera bruja después de muchas generaciones, le agrada tener algo de compañía - Le sonrió su padre y la abrazó.  
Los tres quedaron viendo a la hermana mayor expectantes a su despedida. Como no hizo nada su madre habló.  
-Petunia, despídete de tu hermana, no la vas a ver en mucho tiempo - La niña le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano hasta que su madre las juntó obligándolas a abrazarse. - Son hermanas, actúen como tal.  
Lily se veía asustada pero pronto pasó a una leve tristeza mientras que Petunia estaba realmente molesta. Finalmente subió al tren y su familia se alejó para despedirla desde el andén.

Un señor regordete y una señora delgada en extremo despedían a toda prisa a su hijo.  
-¿Olvidaste algo más? - La señora revisó rápidamente el equipaje del niño.  
-No madre... - Algo fastidiado y apenado  
-Recuerda, tu madre fue Hufflepuff y yo Ravenclaw, puedes estar en cualquiera de esas casas...  
-Pero el abuelo era de Slytherin - Viendo a su padre suplicante  
-Y mi padre fue Gryffindor - Agregó la señora  
-Lo que caiga está bien... procura no estar con los Slytherin, son peligrosos - El señor susurraba y veía a los alrededores.  
-¿Y si me regresan? - El chico hizo una mueca confundido. No era inteligente, ni astuto, ni bondadoso y mucho menos valiente.  
-No creo que pase eso Peter, tranquilo, el sombrero nunca se equivoca.  
Ambos padres lo ayudaron a subir al tren pues aún era muy bajo para subir solo.  
-Recuerda, se tu mismo hijo.

Al otro extremo del andén, un chico algo alto para su edad, pero con mirada triste a diferencia de los demás, empujaba solo su baúl. Veía a las familias despedirse de sus hijos que alegres saltaban y se replegaban contra las ventanas para decir adiós. Sonrió con tristeza y acomodó él mismo su baúl junto a los otros.  
-Papá... - Tocó con su mano la cicatriz de su cara, en la mejilla derecha. Con amargura vio el tren, no tenía ganas de subir pero no tenía opción. Recién había perdido a su padre, su madre murió cuando él era un bebé tratando de protegerlo de un hombre lobo. Sentía culpa de seguir con vida, no recordaba la muerte de su padre a pesar de haber estado ahí. Era una gama de emociones muy fuertes para tan sólo un niño.  
Pensó que Dumbledore era muy amable por admitirlo aún bajo su condición y cuando su padre y él fueron atacados, fue el mismísimo director quien veló por su seguridad. Pasaría todo el año escolar en Hogwarts, durante el verano, viviría en Valle Godric en la vieja casa del profesor atendido por una vieja amiga. Aún así no quería ser una molestia, bastante hacía ya con tenerlo bajo su custodia y proveerlo de alimento y techo. Prácticamente no tenía nada. Suspiró y trepó al tren quedando en el primer vagón vacío que encontró.  
Pensando en que la gente se daría cuenta de que era un hombre lobo, miraba a los niños felices y escondiéndose del resto. Tal vez él mismo los repelía con su horrible condición.

-¿Está ocupado? - Sirius se asomó al vagón sin encontrar respuesta. - ¡Cielos, me asustaste! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sirius Black. - Le tendió la mano al chico que aún a estas alturas no había emitido ni un sonido.  
-Remus Lupin, encantado - Contestó educadamente.  
-¡Que genial cicatriz! ¿Cómo te la hiciste? -El chico enrojeció y dudó en contestar. Para su suerte fue interrumpido.  
-¿Hay espacio? - James se asomaba por la puerta. - ¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco!- Apuntando a Sirius - Eres el de la tienda de mascotas.- Sirius lo miró confundido - Sí, el que quería un gato, ¿te compraron una lechuza verdad?  
-Si, fue tan triste. Mi madre es una señora muy gruñona y no le gustan los gatos, Sirius Black, mucho gusto - Se dieron un apretón de manos.  
-Igualmente, James Potter. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - Viendo a Remus acorralado en la esquina del vagón.  
-¡Uh! Cierto, Potter, él es Remus Lupin. - Estaban por darse la mano cuando un ruido a las afueras los hizo asomarse a ver qué pasaba.  
Un chico regordete y rubio era pateado por un par de niños de tercer año (o eso parecía).  
-Hey tú, ¿te crees muy grandote y valiente? - James enfureció al instante y les fue a plantar cara.  
-Y tú muy grande como para ponértenos al tiro ¿no? - El chico rubio y de ojos verdes se le acercó haciéndole ver la gran diferencia de alturas. James sólo tragó saliva.  
-No muy grande, pero si somos 4 contra dos - Sirius se unió a la no tan agradable conversación - ¿Verdad Lupin?  
Remus, que estaba de observador asintió con la cabeza y pensando en que muchas veces a él le había tocado estar en el suelo pidiendo auxilio se paró junto a sus dos nuevos amigos.  
-Yo sólo veo tres de ustedes - El otro chico era moreno, un poco bajo pero con espalda ancha.  
James le lanzó una mirada al chico rubio del suelo para que se levantara y se pusiera junto a ellos, éste de inmediato corrió hacia sus protectores escondiéndose detrás de ellos.  
-¿Así piensas ganarnos? ¿Con ese circo de fenómenos deformes? - El chico moreno no terminó de insultarlos pues un par de prefectos estaban por llegar con ellos -  
-Se salvaron por ahora... - El rubio les dio la espalda seguido por su compinche.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, los cuatro entraron a la sección que tenían apartada del vagón.  
-Cielos, todavía no llego a la escuela y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas. - James se dejó caer en el sofá.  
-Em... - El niño gordito por fin hizo un sonido - gracias - Los tres le sonrieron.  
-No es nada, soy James Potter, él es Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
-Me llamo Peter Pettigrew  
-¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Tu papá se llama así también? - El chico asintió con la cabeza - Mi mamá trabajaba con el tuyo en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas.- James parecía que siempre conocía a alguien.

Del otro lado del tren, Lily y Severus apenas habían alcanzado un lugar para sentarse. Él la había buscado como loco, no podía perder a su única amiga en el mundo si ella se encontraba con alguien más, pero antes fue a cambiarse. Detestaba su ropa, prefería mil veces usar el gastado uniforme de segunda mano que las largas batas que le obligaban a portar.  
-¿Y se ve el cielo? - Ella realmente estaba emocionada y quería saberlo todo.  
-Si, pero sólo es un encantamiento... - Severus se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando ella hablaba.  
-¿Y los fantasmas son reales o también son encantamientos? - Lily miraba expectante a su amigo.  
-Em... - A veces no podía hablar de lo nervioso que se ponía, nunca nadie quería hablar con él hasta que ella llegó a su vida - Pues hasta donde sé, son fantasmas.  
-¿Y no te dan miedo? -  
-Este... no, ¿por qué deberían de asustarme? - Trataba de mostrarse interesante.  
-Ahora dime todo lo que sepas de las casas...  
-¿Son de primero? - Sirius se acercó a la puerta. Al instante, Severus le lanzó una mirada de "no molestes" pero Lily se había adelantado a contestar.  
-¡Si! - Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pequeña se había olvidado ya de todo el drama de su hermana.  
-Excelente, nosotros también. - Atrás de él, Remus y Peter asomaban sus cabezas. - ¡Potter, aquí hay más de primero! - Gritó.  
James se abrió paso, habían salido a buscar más chicos para conocer a los que serían sus compañeros. Al entrar los cuatro notaron que no eran bienvenidos sin embargo, la chica los invitaba a sentarse.  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lily Evans, él es mi amigo Severus Snape  
-¡Genial! Mira, ellos son James Potter, Peter... ¿cómo era? Pettigrew? - El gordito asintió - y Remus Lupin. Yo soy Sirius Black.  
-Mucho gusto - se apresuró a decir James y ella le sonrió. - No te preocupes por ellos dos - Lily veía confundida a Peter y a Remus que estaban como idos - No hablan mucho pero son buenos chicos. - El cabello de esa chica hacía que quisiera tocarlo pero recordó las palabras de su padre sobre ser amable y mejor no hizo nada, aunque estaba muy tentado.  
Por otra parte, Severus no dijo nada y los veía con desdén. Conocía a Sirius Black, era descendiente de sangres pura, la supremacía de la sangre estaba en sus venas y era algo que él deseaba, ser puro, así tal vez no repelería a la gente como la peste al acercarse a él. Aún no habían interactuado y ya le odiaba pero lo que estaba por pasar lo heriría aún más. Un chico de gafas y pelo despeinado le había sonreído a su amiga y ésta le había dedicado una encantadora sonrisa como las que se supone que sólo le daba a él. Recordaba su apellido, Potter, bien visto en clase alta de magos, pero nunca fueron muy ostentosos a pesar de tener una riqueza inmensa en Gringotts. En el fondo, envidiaba a ambos, no les conocía pero tenían dos cosas que él deseaba: fama y sangre pura. Todo ese rato tuvo una cara de pocos amigos y por supuesto Lily lo notó, sintiéndose incómoda.  
-Em... ¿y en qué casa creen que van a quedar? - Peter habló. Su pregunta era tímida y apenas audible, pero James aprovechó para romper el silencio.  
-¡En Gryffindor! Como los valientes - James fingió que desenvainaba una espada y los demás rieron.  
-Yo en Slytherin - Dijo Severus por fin, con un aire de superioridad. - Ahí van los que son astutos, los mejores magos han estado ahí... - James y Severus se miraron fijamente, era una declaración obvia de guerra.  
-¿No puedes elegir? - Preguntó Lily tratando de distraer la vibra tan extraña.  
-Según algunas personas, le han pedido al sombrero estar e si tienes suerte, te pondrá en donde quieres.- Remus siempre sabía respuesta a todo, la mirada matona de Severus le tocó a él esta vez, se supone que el único que puede impresionar a Lily es él. Remus ignoró por completo la mirada y le preguntó a Lily - ¿Dónde te gustaría estar?  
-En Slytherin por supuesto - Severus se apresuró a contestar.  
-Oye, deja que la señorita responda - Dijo James con aire de galán, no por engreído, sino porque así era con las niñas y la mirada de fuego apareció en los dos otra vez.  
-Calma Jamie - Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro - ¿En dónde ha quedado tu familia Evans?  
- ¿Jamie? Mi madre me dice así - Renegó James con voz baja y Lily sonrió.  
-La verdad creo que mi tía estaba en... con un tejón...  
-¿Hufflepuff? - Remus completó la frase - ¿O sea que tus padres no son magos?  
-No, soy la primera de muchas generaciones - Dijo Lily con orgullo.  
-No tienes que darles explicaciones Lily, algunos de ellos son de la supremacía de la sangre... - Sirius se sintió ofendido, sabía que se refería a él, lo que no tenía idea ese niño era que estaba dispuesto a ser todo lo opuesto a su familia.  
Lily los miró confundidos, no entendía qué quería decir eso, había un mundo entero de lo que no sabía nada pero sentía que no debía indagar en ello. Remus se arrepintió de la pregunta. Por su parte Sirius atravesaba internamente un conflicto emocional que James logró descifrar con sólo ver su cara.  
-Vámonos chicos, este grasiento no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Espero no nos toque en su casa. - James hizo paso a Remus, Sirius que iba con la mirada triste y a Peter. - ¿Vienes linda? - Otra vez el coqueteo involuntario hizo que Severus se pusiera rojo de la ira - o te vas a quedar con ese pelele.  
Lily que también era de armas tomar, respondió en un tono agresivo y a la defensiva.  
-Resulta que el pelele es mi mejor amigo, así que puedes irte con tus amiguitos a jugar por ahí.  
-Como quieras... - y los cuatro desaparecieron de la vista.

Regresaron a su puesto inicial en el vagón. En silencio se cambiaron de ropa y nuevamente Peter sacaba el tema a flote.  
-¿En qué casa querrían quedar? - Mientras se abotonaba la camisa que le quedaba un poco apretada, en su voz se notaba un dejo de preocupación.  
-En Gryffindor, es la mejor - James parecía haber olvidado el incidente y sonreía de nuevo.  
-Espero quedar en Ravenclaw, no soy muy valiente que digamos. - Remus contestó mientras remendaba su túnica que se había descocido mientras intentaba ponérsela.  
-Yo a donde sea, con tal de que no sea Slytherin... toda mi familia está ahí, no me gustaría encontrarme a mi prima, está completamente loca. Y mi hermano... Él me ignora, no me agrada. ¿Y tu Peter?  
-No soy valiente como para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw... No soy muy brillante. Lo mejor que puedo esperar es Hufflepuff, no puedo quedar en Slytherin o mi papá me matará.  
-Tranquilo, quedarás conmigo, es destino que yo te cuide. - James le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-Gracias, creo...

-No entiendo porqué fuiste tan grosero - Lily regresaba de cambiarse y ahora tenía su uniforme. - Ya sé que te habló muy feo Potter pero...  
-No conoces a ese tipo de gente - La interrumpió - cuando se enteren de que eres hija de muggles van a burlarse de ti...  
-Pero ya les dije y no se burlaron.  
-Dales tiempo, conozco a ese tipo de gente - "Que te quiere alejar de mi" pensó - no son buena compañía. Entre más te alejes de ellos mejor.- Lily se veía algo molesta aún - ¿Si quieres quedar en Slytherin, verdad? - Entonces Lily volteó sonriente a él.  
-No lo sé, que el sombrero me ponga donde quiera, demostraré que puedo ser una gran bruja.  
-LOS DE PRIMERO - un grito atrajo su atención, era un hombre alto, muy alto y barbón.  
-¿Ser hija de muggles es malo? - Lily preguntó a Snape mientras caminaban hacia el sujeto que los llamaba pero él no contestó.

Fin del Flash back

Como puedes ver, las cosas no salen como quieres Harry, yo no quería hacerme de un enemigo el primer día. No juzgues tan rápido mi querido hijo, nunca sabes quién será el que te va a defender o quien te traicionará al final. Sólo te puedo decir que seas cuidadoso y amable con todos y cuando llegue el primer día de clases, el primer día de trabajo, el día en que conozcas a la familia de tu novia, sonríe y trata de ser tu mismo porque tal vez esa primera opinión que tengan de ti sea la única que les quedará.

Te quiere, tu padre.

_James_

* * *

Hacía como dos años que no escribía nada. Desde entonces, me gradué, conseguí trabajo y no tengo gran cosa que hacer mientras pasa la temporada de inducción, así que para no dormirme me puse a escribir.

Si a alguien le gusta, me haría muy feliz saberlo para poder continuar.

Saludos n_n


	2. Chapter 2

4 de Enero de 1980

Querido Harry,

Si llegaras a quedar en mi casa, hay un punto que siempre tienes que recordar y que es complicada en ocasiones para los leones: Lealtad. A veces cuando eres valiente te vuelves atrabancado y la emoción del momento puede hacerte cometer algunos errores a menos que tengas bien definida la dirección de tu lealtad. La mía está contigo, con tu madre y con tus tíos. Para efectos prácticos, está con mi familia y con la Orden. Espero que cuando estés grande ya no la necesitemos.

Vas a toparte con todo tipo de gente, hay quienes se creen superiores y logran marginar a un pedazo de nuestro mundo pero quiero estar seguro de que tu no discriminarás, ni siquiera preguntarás el status de la sangre de quienes te rodean, todos somos hermanos sin importar si por ejemplo tu mejor amigo sea un desterrado o un hombre lobo, eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Me explico? Cuando estés grande te darás cuenta que tu madre por ejemplo tiene familia muggle y no por eso deja de ser la mejor bruja que he conocido. Nunca discrimines por la sangre mi pequeño, no lo hagas y estoy seguro de que irás por buen camino.

_Flashback_

La luna llena estaba por iniciar, el joven Lupin daba vueltas como loco en la habitación. James y Sirius lo observaban sin decir ni una palabra y Peter simplemente leía una vez más la lectura de transformaciones, por más que lo intentaba no comprendía nada. Resignado, Remus dio un golpe en la pared, justo al lado de la ventana y se fue a la cama, dejando a sus compañeros de cuarto algo sacados de onda.  
Y entonces la almohada acarició sus mejillas, la sensación fría y suave era más de lo que podía esperar como respuesta a sus deseos de que alguien le consolara y el recuerdo de sus padres, ya borroso por los años le sacó una lagrima. Abrazó la almohada y se hundió sin llorar más en su soledad.  
Un almohadazo en la espalda lo sacó de su mundo gris. Se incorporó para ver quién había sido el idiota que lo había sacado de concentración y se encontró con Sirius y James que se señalaban mutuamente acusándose uno al otro. Peter, en un momento de relajar la situación, le arrojó otra almohada a Remus y una más a Sirius.

Remus se quedó viendo la escena, Sirius había tomado una almohada y embestido a Peter a quien golpeaba juguetonamente mientras James corría a hacerle una llave al mismo Sirius. A pesar de todo, eran niños y él también así que no lo pensó tanto y se le lanzó a James, quien supuso aventó la primera almohada. Pasaron algunos minutos de pelea intensa hasta que quedaron Remus y Sirius tirados en la cama de Peter, James recargado en la misma pero en el suelo y Peter en la alfombra descansando.  
No hicieron falta muchas palabras, dejaron de llamarse por su apellido para usar nombres de pila (aunque Sirius ya le decía así a James).

-Señor Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo en su despacho.- La profesora McGonagall dijo antes de que todos los alumnos salieran del aula. Remus sólo asintió. Esa noche era una antes de su maldición. Lo llevarían a conocer el procedimiento de seguridad por la noche, así que supuso que por eso quería verlo.  
-¿Te metiste en problemas? - Sirius sonriendo le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-No más en los que te has metido tu - Lo miró con ironía.  
-Pero apenas van dos semanas, ni me ha dado tiempo de... - Sirius dejó de hablar cuando vio como la taza de Peter corría con patas de conejo por el pasillo. - ¡Vamos a ayudarlo!  
Antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, James a quien no había visto llegar y Sirius lo jalaban para perseguir a la cosa peluda que Peter trataba de capturar.  
No hace falta decir que a su paso destruyeron dos armaduras de la edad media y que un grupo de alumnas de primero de Hufflepuff fueron perturbadas al explotar a lo que la maestra McGonagall llamó "La peor transformación de la historia": Una taza con patas de conejo y cola de ratón. Bastante asqueroso a la vista y más al explotar.  
Mientras los cuatro chicos salían del despacho de su jefa de casa con menos 5 puntos cada uno, el profesor Dumbledore apareció asomándose desde la escalera y llamó a Remus quien espantado se fue directo a él sin decir nada. ¿Y si se arrepentía? No era un mal muchacho, aunque fue divertido sabía que estaba mal destruir propiedad escolar, quizás el profesor estaba decepcionado, ni un mes y ya causaba inconvenientes.  
-Buenos días Remus.- Le saludó con mucha tranquilidad.  
-Buenos días profesor.  
-Veo que te has divertido un poco - Sonriendo le puso la mano en el hombro. - ¿Te hicieron llegar mi mensaje?  
-Claro, iba a verlo en seguida pero...  
-En lo personal considero prioridad establecer lazos de amistad y deshacer al colegio de esa cosa que el señor Pettigrew transformó. - Remus lo miró extrañado, al parecer no pensaba regañarlo.  
-¿Para qué quería verme señor?  
-Precisamente para eso, quería ver como ibas haciendo amigos. - Dumbledore notó su confusión y agregó - Verás, tus transformaciones son un peligro como ya lo habíamos hablado pero ya en la noche verás lo que arreglamos para ti. Sin embargo, hay un asunto del que nunca hablamos, tu estado emocional. Sé que eres un chico muy maduro para tu edad pero quería recordarte que tienes solo once años, aunque sientas que tu infancia fue arrebatada me gustaría que aprovecharas este espacio seguro para vivir con un poco más de alegría, como un niño normal. - Dumbledore se había detenido y miraba directo a los ojos de Remus quien no supo que decir, sólo sonrió tímidamente.  
-Pues, los chicos son buenos, aunque algo traviesos para mí.  
-Descuida, te falta un poco de eso - Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras - Te esperará la profesora McGonagall en el campo de Quidditch a las 8 y recuerda, hacer lazos es fundamental. Por cierto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor por deshacerse de ese pequeño monstruo.  
-Claro - Al final había resultado bien, sólo habían perdido 10 puntos y no pensaban reconsiderar que él estudiara ahí.

Con un semblante un poco menos estresado se reencontró con sus amigos, tal vez sí le faltaba ser un niño y esa era su oportunidad.

Esa noche, la profesora McGonagall lo acompañó con el profesor Slughorn que le mostró la forma correcta de tomar una poción especialmente para él. Haría que el efecto de "hombre lobo" fuera menos intenso pero debía estar solo al tomarla. Después, el guardabosque Hagrid le mostró la nueva adquisición de la escuela:

Un sauce boxeador, conectado directamente con una casa vieja y equipada para que pudiera pasar la noche ahí. Por la mañana Hagrid iría por él y lo regresaría a la enfermería del colegio donde podría dormir tanto como quisiera. Finalmente una visita al despacho de Dumbledore donde se acordó que los días de luna llena no tendría faltas en clase con ningún profesor y ninguno de ellos diría nada ni a los alumnos ni entre ellos, aceptarían darle los exámenes, tareas y practicas por adelantado para que no se atrasara y Remus se comprometía a entregarlos en fecha máxima a final del mes sin que interfiriera con las clases que tomara normalmente ni adelantar a sus compañeros con las respuestas. Durante todo ese tiempo, McGonagall lo acompañó e hizo la función de madre pues si alguien estaba tan preocupado como Dumbledore sobre la integridad del mismo Remus, era ella. Viuda y sin hijos, mucho del amor que sentía lo dedicaba a sus sobrinos y de vez en cuando a algunos alumnos como Remus.

El día llegó, por la noche se alistó y sin decir nada a sus amigos se fue directo al campo de Quidditch.

-Gracias profesora - Remus le sonrió tímidamente mientras repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones.  
-No es nada señor Lupin, ahora tenga cuidado cuando pase por el sauce. Me quedaré aquí por si... - Le acomodo la túnica. - Ahora vaya, Hagrid estará con usted por la mañana.

Y los meses pasaron y la rutina no parecía tan mala, a veces, cuando era ya de madrugada y la luna perdía afecto sobre la tierra, Remus perdía el efecto y esperaba despierto a Hagrid, acurrucado en una vieja cama húmeda y fría. En esos momentos, sentía profunda soledad, deseos de no seguir viviendo, pero entonces llegaba el guardabosque. Si estaba despierto, le preguntaba cómo había pasado la noche, Remus sólo sonreía amablemente a la pregunta y se ponía de pie para ir caminando por el estrecho túnel.

Por otro lado, las noches más intensas lo dejaban agotado, entre el dolor de la transformación contenida y la mezcla de emociones humanas, quedaba tendido en medio del lugar, en la madera que rechinaba cuando respiraba. Si Hagrid lo encontraba así, esperaba a que terminara la transformación por completo, luego lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba a la enfermería donde el niño se despertaba sin tener conciencia de cómo había llegado ahí pero agradecido con Hagrid por lo que hacía por él.

Así, durante el primer año, Remus desaparecía una vez al mes. Sus amigos aprendieron que no podía decirles y no se esforzaron por preguntar, se veía más feliz sin hablar de ese asunto, aún así, cada mes a partir de enero le mandaban una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores en la enfermería. Era su forma de decirle que no estaba solo aunque no tuvieran idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Lily había encontrado algo que nunca había tenido: amigas. Se llevaba de maravilla con ellas y de alguna forma cubrían la necesidad de ver a su hermana y hablar con alguien. Para entonces se había percatado de varias cosas. La primera era que esos chicos de su misma casa eran una bola de inmaduros, siempre estaban gritando y rompiendo cosas e interferían con sus estudios, no le agradaban. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de ellos encajaba en ese grupo por separado. Peter, ese chico gordito, siempre que estaba solo hablaba consigo mismo y nunca con nadie más. Muy callado y a decir verdad, no era muy hábil pues siempre estaba tropezándose y estampándose con las paredes.

Si veía a Sirius solo, era sonriente y realmente muy caballeroso, demasiado. No sabía mucho de los linajes de las familias mágicas así que investigó un poco, entonces entendió que Sirius era así porque deseaba ser todo lo contrario a su familia, la que daba miedo era su prima, un año más grande que él y ya se notaba que estaba completamente loca. Tal vez Sirius no era mala persona. De James no tenía una idea muy clara, era caballeroso, atento, amable y siempre le abría la puerta a todas las niñas, tal vez demasiado coqueto. Si no fuera porque molestaron a su amigo hasta podría llevarse bien con ellos. El que más le llamaba la atención era ese chico, Remus Lupin. Tenía excelentes notas, siempre estaba callado y se lo encontraba con frecuencia en la biblioteca. Su mirada siempre era triste si no iba acompañado, por eso le llamaba la atención. Al estar con los otros niños parecía uno más, en solitario destilaba tristeza, o por lo menos eso le parecía a ella, que lo atribuyó a que era un chico "enfermizo". Si sus cuentas no fallaban, una vez al mes se la pasaba en la enfermería. Cuando se lo encontraba en la biblioteca, podía observarlo mejor. Su rostro, aunque infantil, estaba lleno de cicatrices pequeñas y una más grande en la frente y en la mejilla derecha. Para tener once ya tenía ojeras y un par de arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, su figura no era delgada sino esquelética y realmente era alto, al punto de rebasar a todos por una cabeza, algo que a Lily llegaba a intimidarle si llegaba por atrás a bajarle un libro, luego sonreía amablemente y se retiraba. 'Qué chico más extraño' pensaba y volvía a sus deberes.

Al estar en la misma casa, sólo pensó en llevarse lo más pacíficamente posible con ese cuarteto, aunque a veces los miraba con desprecio no podía evitar reír con algunas de sus ocurrencias para después pasar a tener algo parecido a una amistad con el chico enfermizo. Ella le prestaba sus notas de vez en cuando y lo ayudaba a entender algunas cosas siempre y cuando los otros tres no estuvieran ni remotamente cerca. Buenos colegas sería el término más exacto.

_Flashback_

Mi padre, tu abuelo, me enseñó que todos los seres vivos somos iguales, de la tierra venimos y en la tierra morimos. Eso es algo que me hubiera gustado entender mejor y más chico pero no lo hice hasta haber cometido algunos errores, espero que tú sí lo entiendas.  
Te quiere, papá.

Me llegó algo de trabajo así que cuando no tengo nada que hacer sigo escribiendo.

n.n Por pura diversión y curiosidad de saber qué pasó en esa época.  
Saludos a mi follower :D


End file.
